Holly
This oc belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Please do not edit without her permission. Coding is by galaxzzy. Holly Artist UndertaleTrashowo Background Information Creator UndertaleTrashowo Main Attribute Courage Elemental Attribute Storm Theme Animal Holly butterfly Theme Color Blue Theme Song I'll add later.. Character Information Age Twelve Gender Female Orientation Bisexual Occupation Flamesilk slave (formerly) Tribe SilkWings Nicknames None Goal None, currently Residence Hut near ocean Relatives Unnamed mother and father Allies Open Enemies Open Likes Feeling important, eating buffalo, finding trees that are still alive Dislikes HiveWings Powers and abilities Flamesilk Weapons Flamesilk Ships None Quote "Like I'll ever turn into these flea eaters!" Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Dui ut ornare lectus sit. Nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a. Adipiscing elit duis tristique sollicitudin nibh sit amet commodo. Dictum at tempor commodo ullamcorper a lacus. Lacus luctus accumsan tortor posuere. Libero volutpat sed cras ornare arcu dui vivamus arcu felis. Orci nulla pellentesque dignissim enim sit amet venenatis. Vulputate odio ut enim blandit volutpat maecenas. Dis parturient montes nascetur ridiculus mus mauris vitae ultricies. Amet nisl suscipit adipiscing bibendum est ultricies integer quis auctor. Neque aliquam vestibulum morbi blandit cursus risus. Nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a condimentum vitae sapien pellentesque. Faucibus et molestie ac feugiat sed lectus vestibulum mattis. Sed sed risus pretium quam vulputate. Sed velit dignissim sodales ut eu. Varius duis at consectetur lorem donec massa sapien faucibus et. Ut lectus arcu bibendum at varius. Tellus integer feugiat scelerisque varius morbi enim nunc faucibus. Personality Massa enim nec dui nunc mattis. Sed viverra ipsum nunc aliquet bibendum enim facilisis gravida. Velit scelerisque in dictum non consectetur a erat. Mi quis hendrerit dolor magna. Ac turpis egestas sed tempus. Suscipit adipiscing bibendum est ultricies integer. Sit amet dictum sit amet. Sapien et ligula ullamcorper malesuada. Arcu vitae elementum curabitur vitae nunc sed velit dignissim. Egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices gravida dictum fusce ut placerat. Neque gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac orci. Neque viverra justo nec ultrices. Magna sit amet purus gravida. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. In mollis nunc sed id semper risus in hendrerit. Suspendisse in est ante in nibh mauris cursus. Abilities Metus aliquam eleifend mi in nulla posuere sollicitudin aliquam ultrices. Id aliquet lectus proin nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis a. Nullam eget felis eget nunc lobortis mattis aliquam faucibus. Vitae auctor eu augue ut lectus arcu bibendum at. Pretium quam vulputate dignissim suspendisse in est. Tincidunt lobortis feugiat vivamus at. Tellus molestie nunc non blandit massa enim nec. Id neque aliquam vestibulum morbi. Laoreet sit amet cursus sit. Et molestie ac feugiat sed lectus vestibulum mattis. Non odio euismod lacinia at quis risus. Nec ullamcorper sit amet risus nullam eget felis. Quisque sagittis purus sit amet volutpat consequat mauris. At tellus at urna condimentum mattis. Elementum curabitur vitae nunc sed velit dignissim. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet consectetur adipiscing elit pellentesque. History Vitae sapien pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus. Cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi in. Placerat vestibulum lectus mauris ultrices eros. Viverra maecenas accumsan lacus vel facilisis volutpat. Dignissim diam quis enim lobortis scelerisque. Mi bibendum neque egestas congue quisque egestas diam in. Arcu odio ut sem nulla pharetra diam sit amet. Interdum velit euismod in pellentesque. In cursus turpis massa tincidunt. Scelerisque in dictum non consectetur a erat nam at lectus. Cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus. Nec sagittis aliquam malesuada bibendum. Urna et pharetra pharetra massa massa. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum. Mattis nunc sed blandit libero. Est velit egestas dui id ornare arcu odio ut sem. Faucibus a pellentesque sit amet porttitor eget dolor morbi non. Sed sed risus pretium quam vulputate dignissim suspendisse in. Trivia *text *text *text *text *text Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text Gallery Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Pantalans Category:Females Category:Flamesilks Category:Characters